


Dodger and "The Fuck Pack"

by Ratchat620



Series: Dodger and "The Fuck Pack" [1]
Category: DexBonus (Youtube RPF), PressHeartToContinue (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Light Dom/sub, Light Femdom, M/M, Mindbreak, Multi, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sevensome F/F/M/M/M/M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, awesome sex, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dodger gets tired of her sex live and starts down the path of a dominatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you left some feedback for me so I might eventually get better at this kinda smut.  
> If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for other stories I'd love for you to send them to me.  
> This story was a request by one of the people in the Dodger NSFW kik group so if you have kik and wanna talk about touching butts with Dodger feel free to message me (ratchat620) on kik and I'll add you to the group.  
> We don't exclusively talk about Dodger BTW, there's lots of RP's and dirty talk about other youtubers and streamers as well!  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Dodger had been enjoying her life after her failed engagement with Sam. He was a nice guy and he had a pretty big cock but Dodger thought he was just a little too boring for her, so she cheated on him...a lot. Eventually she started feeling a bit bad for him (not too bad though cause she still fucked his brains out every day) so she decided to jump out of the wedding boat while it was still docked and she sent his ass back to England. Now that she was free as a bird again, although slightly bound by her innocent facade and her youtube stardom, she could start experimenting again. She had always been top when fucking Sam or any other of her lovers and she decided she wanted to go a little further down the dark path of a dominatrix.

Sadly, pegging some guys and spanking some girls just didn’t do it for her and although fun at first it became quite boring after a while.

Lucky for her, she thought, there are a lot of sexy fuckslaves out there.

 

As Dodger walked into the diner for her “date”, if you could call it that, she saw a beautiful, petite framed teen sitting at the table they reserved. As she turned her head in excitement to look at her, the girl’s luscious long locks of nut brown hair fell down her back. She had a huge grin on her face...If only she knew what little old Dooger had in store for her.

“Hey! I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you! And for this kinda stuff! I had no idea you were so naughty Dodger! I can call you Dodger right?” She seemed quite nervous to meet her celebrity crush for the first time. Well if your celebrity crush came out of the woods with a proposal like this wouldn’t you be?

 

“Yeah sure” Dodger giggles a bit when the girl stops rambling. “You’re name’s Anna right?”

“Yes, I didn’t think you’d remember.” A shy smile appears on Anna’s face flattered by her crush remembering her after a short chat on kik. “Oh I always remember my partners” Dodger figured a wink could break the ice after that comment but Anna just seemed to melt as soon as Dodger called her her “partner”. “Are you okay Anna? Hihihi! You look pretty cute but I think you’re drooling.” Anna seemed to be picking herself up again but as soon as she opened her mouth the nerves came back. “Uh..uhm yeah! Sorry, I’m just so excited. I can’t believe we’re gonna do this!” Dodger’s smile came back when she remembered why she was there. “Well you better start believing hun ‘cause I’m gonna get ready and if you aren’t in the bathroom in 5 minutes I’ll have to punish you.” Out of nowhere Anna feels Dodger’s palm on her face slightly harder than expected. “Ow!” “Five minutes or you get worse.” Dodger bites her underlip, turned on by the sight of the red imprint of her palm on Anna’s face, before she struts past her walking slowly and making sure her ass jiggles in her tight mini shorts while she heads for the bathroom.

 

Holy shit! I can’t believe I’ll actually get to do this! Anna’s thoughts are racing as her juices start building up under her miniskirt, a wet patch already forming on her panties. What is she gonna do to me? That slap was so hot! I want more of that. Maybe i should wait longer than five minutes. But what if her punishment is too hard? Maybe she just won’t fuck me if i’m too late. No! I have to do what my mistress said. Five minutes and I’ll be there! Anna goes to check her phone to see the time and suddenly she sees it. “Shit I’m a minute late!” Half the diner looks at her suddenly shouting out but then go back to eating their waffles while Anna sprints past the tables to the bathroom. As soon as she opens the door something gets pulled over her head and her legs get kicked out from underneath her. “What!?” She hears the door locking and suddenly…

 

“You’re late!” Dodger shouts whilst pulling of the panties of Anna’s head. “I’m sorry mistress i was thinking about you and time passed so quickly!” Dodger bursts out giggling at the sight of Anna’s worrying face and her messy hair. “Don’t worry about it.” She helps the distraught girl up and sits her on the sink against the wall. “Did you hurt yourself anywhere?” “Bu-but you said-..” Anna’s immediately silenced by a little finger on her lips. “Keep it at butt, hun” She winks and closes in to kiss her on the lips, quickly but passionately. “You know what’s gonna happen now right?” Dodger’s heart is pounding. Knowing that she is in a place where anyone can catch them gets her juices flowing like nothing else. “I’ll do whatever you want mistress...Anything” Anna’s eyes are wide and focused on Dodger’s. She’s breathing heavily, her chest going up and down. “Stop calling me mistress, I just want you to moan my name, I want you to scream it.” All that Anna sees now is the incredibly hot devilish grin on Dodger’s face, her nose all wrinkly, biting on her lip. “What’s under here Anna?” Her fingers dart under Anna’s skirt and pull her now soaked panties to the side. “You’re such a slut! You’re dripping.” “I-I’m sorry mistress” Anna shivers at the petite starlet’s touch. “Y-You fe-ah-eel godly”

 

Dodger grabs her by her long brown hair and throws her on the dirty floor of the diner’s bathroom. “Stick your ass out slut” Dodger’s calm and commanding tone takes control of Anna’s body and before she knows it she’s as fuckable as a paid for whore. Dodger falls down on her knees and bends over Anna, spooning her, before whispering in her ear, “Prepare to scream, little slut” Anna shivers before she gets pulled back roughly by her hair. “Meet my new friend.” “Wait what? Is there somebody else in he-AAaah FUUuuck!” Dodger’s strapon slipped in instantly because of Anna’s soaking pussy. She readies herself by pulling back Anna’s hair and slapping her ass with her other hand leaving a red imprint. “You better get ready whore.” “Hnng please…AAAAHHH FUCK DODGER!!!” The little blue haired dominatrix is fucking poor Anna with all the force and speed you’d expect from a caffeine filled sex bomb. “Yes! Scream my name you slut! Scream it” As the nine inch strap-on thrusts in and out of Anna’s dripping cunt dodger starts moaning along with her, being immensely turned on by the sight of such an easy to use fucktoy totally under her control. Of course, the slightly smaller 7 inch dildo on her end of the strapon is helping as well. Dodger leans on Anna’s back and gropes at the brunette’s boobs through her plaid shirt. She whispers in her ear again, “These are cute, wonder if they’re sensitive.” Anna pushes her ass back into Dodger’s strapon and moans as it goes even deeper in her. “Aaaah Dodger, please use me.” she says in a quiet moan. “Oh I will.” Dodger straightens up again and grabs a handful of Anna’s hair before thrusting her strap on in and out of her slowly but with long powerful thrusts. She slowly speeds up as Anna, lusting for more, pushes back into Dodger’s thrusts. As the fucking speeds up so does the moaning and while it stays at moaning for Dodger, it quickly goes to screaming for Anna as the 9” strap on goes in and out of her. “Ooh fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!!” As Dodger gets closer to cumming she pulls Anna’s hair back further and fucks her as quickly as possible. “You gonna scream for me hun?” With her free hand she smacks Anna’s ass a few times before squeezing her plump butt. “Oh fuck yes Dodger YES!!” Anna spreads her buttcheeks as far as she can with both her hands and starts quivering as she gets closer to her orgasm. Dodger suddenly lets go of her hair as she leans back, slightly spasming and gushing from her cunt. As Anna hits the dirty bathroom floor she squirts as well, adding to the puddle dodger just made. Her orgasm is accompanied by a scream of pleasure. While Anna lies face first on the floor Dodger’s phone vibrates and a she goes over to look at it she sees a text message from the leader of her “Fuck Pack”

 

“We’ve already heard you breaking her in, she ready for us?”

Dodger simply responds “Come on in lads.”


	2. Mindbreaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fuck Pack has arrived and mind breaking sex ensues. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We're back! Sorry it took so long, I'm an awful procrastinator. Anyways, enjoy!

She still had it in her. Making her fucktoy scream so loud the men in the diner could hear her. ”Hey there guys, how’s it going?” She winked at the tallest of the young men and motioned him to come over to her. She pointed the rest toward the tied up Anna, lying on the ground in a puddle of girl cum, ass up face down. “Make sure all her holes are filled, or i’ll fill some of yours” She pointed towards her wet looking strap on making the threat very real. “And you two, K and M. You’re gonna fill me.” As she expected, the guys undressed quicker than seemed possible and as soon as they were naked Dodger felt at home, taking in the sight of their all too familiar cocks. These guys were pretty impressive. The smallest of them, Mad, was 7 inches while his buddies, Aaron and Fake, were an inch longer. The tallest of them, K and M, the duo she was going to fuck, were 9 inches. Dodger gulped at the sight of her favourite long hard cocks. She’d had bigger cocks, black ones, but never in her pussy. She got reminded of the bukkake she did for her not so secret pornhub channel with those black guys. Holy fuck they tasted good. Dodger got pulled back to the present when she heard Anna gag on Aaron’s 8 inch rod. “Use her as you want boys, but don’t break her! She’s still my fucktoy.” Fake rolled Anna on top of him and positioned her ass right above his cock. “Hope you don’t mind if I join” Mad said slightly blushing. An upside to their bisexuality was that dodger could always count on them to join each other in the holes of one of her sluts. She loved watching them scream out in pleasure and pain as they got stretched. “Aaron pull out! I wanna hear her.” Aaron did as he was told and pulled his now saliva covered cock out of Anna’s throat. Coughing up some of her own saliva she tried to catch her breath before saying “Thank you mistress!” Dodger smiled, walked over, squatted down next to her and played with her nipple a little before saying: “I changed my mind, break her boys.”

Fake dropped her ass onto his cock and Mad quickly joined him in her tight hole. Only a slight whimper came out of Anna’s mouth but it obviously hurt as her closed eyes were tearing up. Dodger leaned in a little closer. “How’s that Anna?” She responds quietly. “Please make them stretch my butthole Dodger, make them fuck me.” “Go ahead boys.” Both of the guys start pumping their big hard cocks in and out of Anna’s slowly expanding hole. “Holy fucking shit Brooke, they’re stretching me, I can’t take them” Dodger’s hand slowly traces over Anna’s cheek and she gives he a short but passionate kiss on the lips. “How does it feel Anna?” Her petite slut starts turning red and her response is even quieter. “It feels…aaah!...mazing mistress. It feels..aaah!…so fucking good.” Fake and Mad were entering her one at a time. As Mad pulled out Fake slipped back in all the while keeping their cocks in her tight yet stretched out butthole. Aaron stepped forward again. “We can handle her, mistress. You can have your fun with K and M.” Dodger almost forgot about her favourite members of the company of men.

“Come over here luvs” She winked at them and got a clear reaction out of that in the form of their twitching cocks. K and M quickly approached and immediately slowed down trying to not lose all of their cool in front of their goddess. Dodger licked her full lips and grabbed both of their cocks. M slightly shivered at her touch. Brooke used to have enough with one big cock and as a new addition to her personal fucksquad he was still not used to her soft hand on his cock. All of the guys in the Fuck Pack were fans once, now they’re servants. Very happy servants, yes, but still servants. They obeyed every command Dodger gave her, which usually involved one carnal pleasure or another. They travelled with her everywhere and sometimes, when Dodger had one of her many quite intimate encounters with one of her fans they’d gain a new member. “Are you guys ready to please me?” Dodger asked, although both M and K knew it wasn’t really a question but more of a statement. “Yes Mistress!” they both responded like well trained pets. “Mmmh let’s get started then. On the floor K!” The tallest of the fuck pack did as commanded and laid down, the only thing standing straight up being his cock. Dodger slowly went down and took a seat on her royal throne. “Aaah fuck! Feels like home” she sighed contently. “M come a little closer, your cock’s to tasty to be left out in the cold.” M, probably the strongest and most fit of the group, which is a rare sight under gaming fans, moved his cock up to his mistress’s mouth and stroked her hair back while she slowly slid her tongue from the base of his cock all the way up his 9 inches before she went back and started licking his balls. Dodger loved being in control but she also loved feeling like a complete slut and as K pumped in and out of her while M’s cock laid on her face while she sucked and licked his balls she felt that amazing feeling that got her on this path in the first place. The feeling of being a total slut and owning it, of controlling anything with a cock or a pussy by simply pleasuring it. A grin appeared on her cock covered face when she heard the high pitched scream of Anna’s spasming orgasm. She looked over and Aaron had just pulled out to spray his load all over her perky B-cup tits. Meanwhile Fake and Mad were enjoying each other as much as they were enjoying the squirming girl they were fucking. As they fucked her pussy together they were making out and Dodger couldn’t help but grin. They looked pretty cute given the situation.

She got pulled back to the situation at hand when M tried to take over control. He tried to thrust his cock into his mistress’s throat but Dodger stopped him just before he got his entire length in. If there was one thing she didn’t appreciate it was getting her control taken away, but she was in a good mood. She slapped his cock away and grinned up at M. “Not so fast naughty boy, you don’t wanna be punished now do you?” M stuttered a bit as he replied “I-I’m sorry mistress I-I just t-thought…” Dodger cut him of by grabbing hold of his balls quite firmly and she calmly explained “Uh-uh-uh, I do the thinking here. Now, we do everything at my pace because you’re my servant. Understood?” M blushed as he got put back in his place and K couldn’t help but grin as the petite girl riding her just told of probably the stongest guy in the room. “Now, get on the floor” Dodger commanded, her eyes filled with lust and a cold charisma. The corners of her lips were slightly curled upwards as she planned on what to do with him. M got on his back and everybody in the room could see he was clearly enjoying this as his cock stood completely upright. Dodger slowly moved of of K’s cock, letting it slip out of her with a wet gushing sound, and walked over to M where she slowly got on her knees and lowered herself onto his cock. She let out a small moan as the other 9 inch cock filled her up, although this one was slightly less thick. Dodger starts riding it extremely slowly as M starts to breath a bit more heavily. As she comes back up from his cock she shoves her amazingly big ass out towards K and she looks over her shoulder grinning at him. He takes the invitation for what it is and gets on his knees behind her. Dodger lets M’s cock slip into her again, incredibly slowly while K penetrates her pink asshole. “Aaaah fuck, that’s more like it K” she says as her eyes roll back in their sockets and her mouth falls open accompanied by a long loud moan. “Go ahead K, thrust harder, cum in me” She says, giving K permission to finish of. As K starts speeding up and Dodger’s moans start getting louder Mad and Fake moan together as they pump Anna full of cum and for one last time Anna screams of pleasure as the poor broken minded girl cums again, falling to the floor in a pool of sex juices. “Ah fuck K, cum already will you” Dodger says impatiently. “Fuck yes mistress” he replies while, with one last moan, he fills Dodger’s ass with his hot white seed. 

“Ah shit! That feels as good as ever, come here K” She says, still riding M at an excruciatingly slow pace. “Oh and Mad and Fake, bring Anna over here, will you?” As K walks around the only two people left fucking he faces his mistress with a relieved look on his face. Dodger grabs his hand and pulls him toward her before grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss. “You did great, K. You’re still my favourite.” she whispers into his ear. K whispers back “Thank you mistress” and he kisses her the same passionate way before backing of to let Anna, whose half unconscious and being carried by Mad and Fake, through. Dodger gently lays her hand on Anna’s cheek as she says to her “Anna honey, I’m gonna need you to do something. See, K here made a bit of a mess in my butt and you’re gonna clean it up.” “Y-yess mistress” she replies barely able to process what’s being said to her. Mad and Fake position her right behind Dodger’s majestic ass and Anna immediately grabs both of Dodger’s buttcheeks and assaults her asshole with her tongue, slurping out all the cum K left in there and moaning while she does. “Oh fuck Anna, you’re good at this.” Dodger moans, slowly moving up and down M’s cock. Meanwhile Mad, Fake and Aaron are all hard again and jerking their cocks to the sight of their mistress riding one of their mates while being eaten out. “Oooh you boys look like you want a round 2” Dodger teases. “Anna, how’s the clean up job going?” she asks semi-seriously. “I...need more...mistress!” she says in between licks and slurps. “You heard her boys, my ass needs a bit more filling up.” As soon as the words leave her mouth Aaron pulls Anna’s head back a bit before plunging his cock into his mistress’s beautiful ass. He starts thrusting as fast and hard as he can making Dodger moan and scream a lot louder than before. Anna, not really knowing what’s happening, continues her ass eating duties, now rimming Aaron while he fucks Dodger. As soon as Aaron spilled his load into Dodger’s increasingly stretched out asshole Anna attacked it again making sure it’s as cleaned out as ever. And while she slurps out Aaron’s cum Mad and Fake move a little closer, unable to hold their second loads any longer. Both of them, almost simultaneously, spray their cum all over Dodger’s ass and Anna’s face which she doesn’t seem to bothered by as she immediately moves her tongue over every corner of Dodger’s butt, truly worshipping it, to clean of their cum as well and before she has a chance to swallow, Dodger gets up of M’s cock, turns around and deeply kisses her, sharing the cum that her fuck pack squirted all over and in her ass. 

“You did great Anna, but I don’t keep holes, sorry.” she says as she stands up and starts getting clothed again. “Go on boys, clean up. You can leave her here, maybe the diner clients want a round with her. Oh yeah M, you don’t get to cum. Remember rule #1?” “Our mistress is always in control, no exceptions” the rest of the Fuck Pack dictates. She giggles at that as she packs up her perky little tits with her bra and covers them up with a cute crop top. While bending over to put on her shorts she looks Anna in the eyes and says. “Don’t worry luv, I’ll come back for round two sometime.” She winks and out the door she goes, swaying her hips left and right making sure her amazing ass is visible to everyone in line of sight. Well everyone in line of sight who isn’t distracted by the convoy of 4 immensely pleased and tired men plus a disappointed fifth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there we are...finally. I'm probably not going to continue this particular series for a while (probably never) but I got some other stuff planned with other youtubers and streamers, maybe even celebs! So yeah look forward to that (Not to much though it might take another few months). Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed it or if you haven't, I would really like some feedback. Also maybe if you have an idea for a scenario involving one of the yog girls, Kaeyi Dream, Dodger or anyone else you'd like me to write about please post it aswell. Keep in mind I won't write about anyone I don't know (so no personal friends or relatives or something please).  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope to see you lot later!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> A second part is on the way as you might've guessed but I really can't say when.  
> Since I don't have a lot of privacy (I'm still living with my parents and we only have a "family computer") I don't get to write a huge amount.  
> It is definitely coming though, I've already wrote a part of it and I hope that in the future I can create even more smut for you guys.  
> (Not limited to Dodger, I'm looking at the yogscast girls, Kaeyi Dream, Emma Blackery and more!)  
> Anyways, leave any ideas you might have in the comments or message me on kik (ratchat620).  
> Thanks for reading and happy fapping!


End file.
